Max Eisenhardt
Storyline Max was born in Germany, by a middle class jewish family. In middle school, he fell in love with a young romani girl named Natalya. Unfortunetly, Max and his father ended up in Auschwitz. His father was executed but he was reunited with Natalya. He saved her from the gas chambers and then from execution until they escaped together. Eventually they married and had twins, Wanda and Pietro. It was at that time that Max changed his identity to Erik Lensherr so he could live more easily amongst Natalya's own people. Discovering his powers for the first time at adulthood, he hid them carefully. However, when he discovered that his boss was cheating him of his pay, he used them to scare him. When he returned to his house, he found it lit on fire. Trying to use his newfound powers to save his family he was beatten by KGB agents, called by his boss. When his wife came out of the house with the children only to fell to the ground , dead, Max used his powers to kill the men holding him down. He took his twins and fled but his own children being scared of him and shaken by his wife's death, he left them in the care of his sister-in-law. Max stayed alone for a long time after that, trying to use his powers to do good. Tracked down by the KGB, he changed his name again to be called Magnus. He met Suzanna Dane on one drunken night and had a one-night stand. But weeks later, she contacted him, informing him she was pregnant. Magneto, certain his child would be safer away from him, moved to Israel to help in a clinic for traumatized holocaust victims. It's in that same clinic, years later that he met Charles Xavier. The two men were drawn to each other but Magneto was still scarred by the death of his wife while Xavier was still very much affected by the death of his lover, so nothing came out of it other than harmless flirting. They realized they shared a greater vision for mutantkind's future. During one of their night out, KGB agents returned. While fighting, Max explained his situation to Charles. To Magneto's surprise, the agents just stopped fighting and walked away. Charles explained he had convinced them Max Eisenhardt was dead and doing-so, freed Max from his life on the run. Inspired by his friend's actions and wanting to join him in his project, he knew he couldn't join Charles' school before getting his children back. He went back to Transia but found Django and Marya's house burned down. Frustrated and saddened, he remained hopeful and managed to track Wanda and Pietro just in time to save them from a deadly mob. Exhilarated to finally see his children again, Wanda was delighted while Pietro was hesitant, still bitter because of his father's abandonment. They travelled to America to find Lorna but found Mortimer first, living in the streets. The boy reminded Max of himself. When Magneto felt an enormous magnetic pulse, he hurried in its direction, finding a young green-haired girl in the middle of a plane crash. Recognizing Suzanna's corpse in the wreckage, he knew it was his child at his feet. Finally reunited, Max brought Lorna, Wanda, Pietro and Mortimer to the Graymalkin Institute just in time for its opening.Category:Characters